A Marvel-ous World: Take II
by sirtechlocke
Summary: Buffy, Xander, and Willow decide to try a theme for Halloween
1. Chapter 1

Well Shazam! There's an idea!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse, Josh owns that. I don't own Shazam! and I think DC owns that! I'm just playing in their sandbox. Enjoy! P.S. I've re-read, edited, added, and hopefully made this a better story. Please review, it is mother's milk to one such as I!_

"Hey guys." Buffy called out sadly, entering the Library. Shuffling to her favorite chair she flopped into it leaning over the table. With a final, heavy sigh her forehead sank onto her folded, yet well-manicured, hands. Taking notice, and pity, on her friend Willow reached out, patting Buffy's head.

"Poor Buffy, still haven't figured out what to wear on Halloween?"

Buffy glared at Willow trying to fry her brain with smoldering eyes. After fruitless seconds she gave up the ghost and her head dropped back down with a resigned groan. As Willow resumed stroking her friends blond hair, Xander burst in with his usual exuberance calling out, "I used my brain and I got it!"

Buffy sadly raised her head as Willow asked, "I hope it didn't hurt?"

"Naw." Xander quipped "You know me and my hard head!" as he mimed knocking it with his fist.

The silence was so deep they could almost hear crickets chirping. Buffy just simply resumed her previous position, adding a roll to her heavy head while again issuing another hopeless moan. Xander scratched his ear in confusion at the Slayers antics as he sat at the end of the table. Willow simply reached out to resume petting her bemoaned friend.

"There, there Buffy. It'll be all right." Willow commiserated.

"How can you say that?!" Buffy cried out slightly muffled.

Xander smirked, "Really easily Buffster. She breathes out using her vocal cords and mouth to form words."

Again Xander could hear imaginary crickets. Ignoring the silence and before Buffy could possibly become more despondent he announced, "I know what we are going to dress up as for Halloween!"

"Eh?" Buffy tiredly questioned.

"Do tell!" Willow enthused.

"SHAZAM!" Xander shouted, standing and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Gesundheit!" Giles blessed exiting his tiny office. "Buffy? Willow? Why are you two cowering under the table?"

"Xander said a magic word..." Willow began and Buffy finished, " And Xander? Magic? Un-mixy things!"

Giles sighed pinching the bridge of his nose then shared a long suffering glance with Xander as the boy shrugged his shoulders in resigned agreement.

"They have a point there G-man." Xander pointed out.

Grinding his teeth Giles growled, "Do desist with that insufferable nickname Alexander!"

Willow whispered to Buffy under the table, "Somebodies got their knickers in a twist."

"What are knickers? And why do they twist?" Buffy asked querously.

Xander, so irrepressible, perked up, realizing, "Buffy! You know about Billy Batson?"

Buffy scuttled further into the shadow under the table letting out a small, meek, "Yes?"

Cackling evilly Xander hunched his broad shoulders, steepled his fingers, and hissed, "Egggsseellent!"

"D'oh!" came from Giles, giving himself a face palm to his forehead. Xander used his index fingers to make the sign of the cross while Willow and Buffy pretended to keen and wail about signs of the Apocalypse. Or is that Apocalypsi?

"Har-de-bloody-har!" Giles snarked, "I do watch T.V. some of the time."

This time everyone did hear crickets in the ensuing shocked silence.

Glancing at the library doors they noticed a student holding a box with holes poked in the top. The high schooler under their intense gaze nervously stated, "Science project." ending in a nervous laugh.

"Jon-no!" Xander crowed holding his arms out to him in friendship. "Good to see ya! You would make the perfect Freddy A.K.A. Captain Marvel Jr.!"

"Really?" Jonathon's eyes lit up in nervous excitement "You think so?"

"Of course I do! I'll be Captain Marvel, you're Junior, and Buffy will be Mary Marvel!" Xander magnanimously explained. He prepared to run hearing the shuffling of one mystically empowered Slayer starting to slide gracefully out from under the table in preparation of laying the 'smack-down' on her Xander-shaped friend. The short little nerd-man named Jon-no stopped her cold.

"Oh... uh... sorry Xander. But, I'm going as a Jedi. Got my costume from that new shop in town." Jonathon explained. Everyone else took a step back, except for Buffy who was still under the table, as the gleam in Jonathon's eyes was fighting the daylight and close to winning. After a short, distracted daydream where Jonno was the Jedi Hero responsible for single handed saving the Republic, he snapped back to reality and excused himself, "Uh, sorry! Gotta go! Science!" and he scampered out of the library.

"Okay!" Xander exclaimed with a clap of his hands spinning to face his friends once again. Everyone jumped in surprise at the unexpected sound of thunder. That was probably why there was a thump as the table bounced, followed by a pitiful "Ooowww." from a startled Slayer.

Trying his utmost not to guffaw like a boorish American, Giles called out, "Buffy, do get out from under the table and sit in your chair like a proper lady."

As Buffy flounced into her chair, arms crossed muttering dark imprecations about stuffy Watchers, Xander outlined his idea.

"G-man, are you familiar with the Captain Marvel family?"

Giles nodded, shooting a glare at an impertinent slayer while stating, "Please stop calling me that and, yes, I am familiar with Captain Marvel."

"Good! But we are the Scoobies so we'll do it with a twist!"

Willow put on her sunglasses so she wasn't blinded by the gleam in Xander's eyes. In trepidation she asked her bestest bud since Kindergarten, "Um, Xander? You're not suggesting what I think... you are, aren't you. OhxanderIdon' ..."

"Willow! Breath!" the others all shouted in unison.

"Oh! Sorry." Willow blushed scarlet taking several deep, calming breaths.

"So Xander. Would you care to enlighten us?" Giles asked in a deceptively mild tone.

"It's simple really. I planned this all along, but we'll need Willow's skill with a sewing machine." Xander replied.

"Xaaannderrr." Buffy singsonged warningly.

Gulping Xander hurried, "Buffy goes as Captain Marvel, Willow goes as Lieutenant Captain Marvel, and I go as Michael Marvel!"

"Cross sex versions of the original?" Giles asked wonderingly. "I like it! That will work quite well."

The three students stared open mouthed at the Librarian as if seeing him for the first time.

"Wot?" he asked, accent coming through.

"Well, G-man... first with the Homer Simpson reference and now... this?" Xander clarified looking around in wonder. "We're just a little stunned is all."

Sniffing disdainfully he pointed out, "I do have a life you know." as he strode toward his office.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." Buffy pointed out. "So you're saying you weren't always so stuffy and British."

Just before he disappeared into cubbyhole Giles peaked out and undeniably stated, "My dear girl, I assure you, I have ALWAYS been British."


	2. Getting in Character

Buffy was confused. Contrary to popular belief that didn't really happen too much. She had to ask, even though she didn't really want to, "So, why are we doing this again?"

'Duh," Xander quipped, "'cause Snyder is making us escort kids?"

She shot Xander her best 'I'm not an idiot' look.

"Xander?" Willow got his attention as she was much quieter than usual. "Please tell her... but be nice."

That stopped Xander in his tracks. He hugged willow, his only other best friend since kindergarten. Buffy almost felt like she was intruding until she was pulled into the group hug by her Xander-shaped friend.

Whispering, Xander informed Buffy, "Because of Jessie."

Surprise stiffened her at first, but at that name Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into the warmth of her friends embrace. All three reveled in the closeness of family and friends until Buffy quipped, "No Xander, Jesse would NOT want you to grab my but!"

"You sure?" he leered, wagging his eyebrows lecherously.

Willow playfully slapped his already broad chest giggling, "Xander! Be nice."

"Yeow! Why you hit so haarrrrddd?" Xander whined, over reacting and pretending he was in great pain. While he rubbed his chest as if he was bruised, battered, and broken Buffy and Willow strolled on ignoring the teens antics.

"Xander, Jessie, and I" Willow explained "were saving up our money to go as Superheroes this year. I was gonna go as Ghost Girl from the Legionnaires of Superheroes and Xander as Ultra Boy. Jessie..." her voice choked on his name "was going to be Super Boy."

Xander caught up with them and jumped in with, "What Willow doesn't know is Jes and I were gonna surprise her by going as the Marvel Family. Captain, Mary, and Junior. We had the costumes and everything!"

"So why, if you have the outfits, are we going to the costume shop?" Buffy inquired. Hey, even Slayers have inquiring minds.

"Simple Buffster. We need parts and boots if you're gonna pull off a female Captain Marvel!" Xander answered with a flourish.

"Oooh, new shoes! Yay!' Buffy squealed, clapping her hands in unrestrained glee.

Leaning over to his best bud Xander stage whispered, "Should I be afraid?"

Hollow voiced, Willow quipped, "Be afraid. Very, very afraid."

"That was scary and creepy." Xander stated staring from the corner of his eye. Then he wiped a faux-tear, "I'm so proud!"

Willow blushed and Buffy smirked at his antics. Then, "Oh, we're here."

"Oh." said Willow.

"Ah." stated Xander.

Xander was, once again, impressed with his red-head friends skill with the sewing machine. Dressed in their costumes they all met in the library as was their wont.

"Hail, hail! The gangs all... here?" Xander finished lamely.

"Eeeew!" escaped from Buffy making gagging noises while Willow blushed, her face turning as red as her hair.

Giles and Ms. Calender jumped apart from their kiss slightly embarrassed to having been caught. The wicked gleam in their eyes showed they weren't sorry for the kiss, just for getting caught.

"Okay. So." Xander began, "they were kissing. Adults do that when they are... aannnd I really don't want to finish that sentence!" He couldn't help shuddering at the following mental images.

"I'm scarred for life!" Buffy, hands protectively covering hers and willows eyes, exclaimed horrifically.

"Buffy..." Giles began, but was interrupted by Jenny, "Wow, you guys really did it! You look great in red as Captain Marvel Buffy. The one piece without the leggings really suits you and glad you kept the boots! Willow, I see you kept the blue outfit simple, but Xander! Wow! You are totally rocking the white outfit with the top and leggings! But, uh, you can't call yourself Mary Marvel..."

"I told you Ms. Calender." Giles pontificated "he is calling himself 'Mike' Marvel. Simply genius really, I wholeheartedly approve."

The three teens started to slowly back up as Xander stage whispered, "Don't show fear! They can smell fear. Just watch out for the Ibis-Stick, there's no telling where that has been!"

"Hardee-bloody-har!" Giles snarled. Gesturing with his so-called Ibis-Stick he ordered, "Go on, the lot of you. Get to your assigned groups before Snyder comes looking for you."

The girls hurried out fast as they could in their high-heeled boots while Xander started bowing at the waist intoning, "Yes, O-Mighty Wielder of the Wondrous Ibis-Stick. We are not worthy!"

As soon as they were out the door Giles and Jenny shared a look and then simply cracked up laughing.

"Shall we Ms. Calender? Or should I say Taia?" Giles said offering his arm.

Jenny, with lidded eyes made up in kohl, tittered and responded, "Why, yes we shall My Lord Ibis." and taking his arm they headed out to attend the Teacher Halloween party. Jenny couldn't help but think Giles looked very sharp in this 3-piece suit with the red turban and the Ibis-Stick prop completing the costume.

"My thanks, my lady." and Giles could hardly keep his eyes off this rare beauty in her green velvet dress. Her golden heels complementing the golden torc adorning her lovely neck.

Stepping out the library doors they were surprised to see the three teens on their knees waiting for them. The three trouble makers immediately genuflected, calling out, "We are not worthy!" over and over again.

"Bloody Hell." was the only thing Rubert Giles could think to say.


	3. Misplaced Alter Egos

Surrounded by a nimbus of lightening she burst into the open air surrounding the Rock of Eternity. The sight of the Spire always took her breath away. It was a simplistically uniform cone shaped mountain, the young woman noted, flying closer to the cave entrance located two thirds of the way up from the indistinct bottom. The clouds rolling softly around the base always filled her with trepidation and unease. They always beckoned and yet repulsed her at the same time.

Her high-heeled, booted feet touched lightly down on the rocky ledge as she landed for the umpteenth time. Not matter how often she came to this solitary place this young woman always felt as if she was coming home. Known to the World as Captain Marvel, Earths Mightiest Mortal, she knew peace and quiet in this other dimensional place. Her cape wrapping around her one-piece bikini style uniform with the stylized lightening bolt on her chest, this heroine took a moment to collect herself enjoying the surrounding silence.

Lightly running her well-manicured hands across the eons-old surface of the cave opening it never ceased to amaze her how smooth and weather-worn it felt and looked to the naked eye. Yet, she could feel the power resonating deep within the Rock of Eternity holding the evil trapped beneath it's base. Shuddering at the knowledge of the monsters held at bay reminded her of her current mission. Still unsure of what was going on, she reminisced...

* * *

_"What the...?" Captain Marvel gasped. _

_One moment she was at home with her brother Mike cooking dinner, i.e. ordering pizza, as Billie Batson and the next she was here...  
Screams and shouts filled the night as chaos reigned. Employing the Speed of Mercury and the Wisdom of Solomon the young hero subdued, knocked out, and otherwise derailed the magically altered children in her immediate area. Taking a moment, she reached out with her magical senses and quickly located her big-little brother, Mike Marvel. Relief flooded her mystical being, he was okay. Racing quickly to his side she noticed he had done the same as her, subduing the afflicted children so they wouldn't be a danger to themselves or others. _

_"Mike!" She exclaimed landing by his side, "Do you know what is going on here?"_

_"Nope." He replied succinctly, making sure to pop his 'p'. Hiding his grin as his sister frowned prettily. Mike just couldn't help annoying his loving older sister, taking every chance he could. "But if I made with the guess-age, I would say it's a spell cast by a Chaos Mage."_

_"All right." she ruminated, chewing on her bottom lip. Mike just grunted, annoyed at his older sister's air-headed mannerisms. Of course, two could play that game as she took every chance to annoy him as well. "Ooooh! I know!" she gushed. Slipping into Vally Girl she squeaked while twirling her hair, "I'll go see the Old Geeze. He'll know what's going on! Think you can hold the Fort Little Bro?!_

_Mike stuck his tongue at his older sister as she flew upward into the night sky. Hold the fort? What was he? Twelve?_

_"I saw that mister!" she called down from above._

_"Meant ya to Sis!" he shouted back to her just before he took off hearing the screeching of tires and crumpling metal._

* * *

One last glance around, habit more than anything, the Captain headed into the darkening tunnel. Just before seeing the statues several steps in, the first of the braziers lit her way. Glancing at the ugly figures on her left the Captain repressed a shudder. They always seem alive and aware to her no matter what the old wizard said.

"Gawd, I hate those things! The Seven Deadly Sins... eugh!"

Striding quickly past the disgusting stone figures the blond hero stopped short of the Grand Audience Chamber. The world's Mightiest Mortal grabbed a hold of the archway as a wave of vertigo washed over her. Shaking her loose locks she fought off the passing dizziness. Blearily she focused on the two cots centered in the Chamber. Squinting, Captain Marvel just made out her brother Mike in his human form sprawled out on the right-hand cot. Her breath caught in her throat in fear.

He looked so still!

Her vision cleared and she breathed easily at the sound of his ratcheting snore. Then her eyes drifted to the left-hand cot. Gasping in surprise she witnessed Lieutenant Captain Marvel lowering Billie Batson onto that cot. LT, as she preferred to be called, quickly lowered the body down and sped to confront Captain Marvel.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, leading with a right cross.

Sliding out of the way Captain Marvel yelped, "What is your damage?! It's me LT!" then she was busy blocking, dodging, bobbing, and weaving barely staying ahead of her sister in all but name. Keeping cool Captain Marvel waited until... there! An opening! Taking a left cross on her shoulder she powered in and crossed LT's chin with her fist in a clean uppercut knocking her onto her derriere.

The brunette beauty in the blue spandex rubbed her chin contemplatively. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at the Captain in barely suppressed suspicion. LT's gaze flicked from the Captain to Billie and back to the Captain.

"Yeah, you're about the only one that can take me on in a fight CM." she declared. Perplexedly glaring at Captain Marvel she asked, "How?"

The blond squatted down, softly stating, "Last thing I remember was ordering pizza for you to pick-up. Then Mike and I found ourselves in some small town separated from each other. It was obvious someone had cast a spell 'cause there were children all around that had become little demons."

"Ya mean more than they usually are?" LT quipped, getting off the floor and dusting herself off.

"Ha-ha." Cap responded. Her niece and nephew weren't that bad... most of the time. Just when LT was over. Continuing on she mused, "There was a pervasive... darkness in that little town. The spell felt.. I don't know. It had a feeling of Chaos to it, at least that's what Mike guessed. So, I figured I'd get up here to Sha- the Old Man and see what was going on."

"Pervasive? There ya go using them big words again. The Old Perv would be proud." joked LT, wiping away a faux tear. Becoming serious she related, "Yeah, I got the pizza. When I got to your place, you and Mike were already out." she blinked, stating, "Man! He can saw wood!"

They giggled, then LT went on, "I figured same as you. The Old Man would know what is going on but damned if I was gonna leave you two down there alone."

"Thanx sis."

"Pssh. No worries. Anyway, that catches us up." She finished "so, now what? Gonna light the Geezer's fire?"

Rising to her full height Cap stated, "Yeah, Speaking of which... better get the show on the road."

Standing in front of the solitary throne she exclaimed, "SHAZAM!"

And promptly disappeared!


	4. Meanwhile Back at the Funny Farm

_Disclaimer: Again!: I don't own these characters. Just having some fun with them. _

* * *

"Okay sis, leave me with the easy job why don'tcha!" Mike dourly thought dashing away. The air parted before him as if in apology for being in his way. Rushing from trouble-spot to trouble-spot Mike Marvel joke and quipped his way through the night. Having just stopped a gaggle of children-turned-demons from eating anyone else he flew upwards getting a birds-eye view of the area. Seeing a very shapely brunette in a VERY tattered cat costume running away from a vaguely man-shaped hairy... thing, prodded him into action. Swooping down Mike (well, bopped would be the best word for it) the creature on its head. Confidant the monster was knocked out he scooped the statuesque young woman up in his arms heading for safety.

For a nanosecond, he froze.

The house in front of him seemed so darn familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Get me inside Dweeb-boy!" the scantily clad woman screamed in his ear.

Deed followed thought as Mike Marvel sped in through the front door. Once in the living room he swayed, fighting of another wave of deja-vu. Cordelia cleared her throat reminding Mike of his passenger. Lowering the stunning brunette to the floor of the eerily familiar living room their eyes locked. She wasn't normally his type, but something... drew him to her. She licked her lips as he slowly lowered into an impromptu kiss.

"Xander! Cordelia!Your both okay!" Willow shrilled phasing through the living room window. Mike and Cordelia spun away from each other, shocked at their actions. Mike took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Cordelia turned sideways nervously twirling her hair glancing at Mike impressively broad back out of the corner of her eye.

Willow called out, "Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Well, sort of."

Hands on her hips, once again in familiar territory, Cordelia asked, "That's nice Willow. And you went mental when?"

Drawn over to a table with picture frames Mike picks one up and almost drops it in shock.

Her brow scrunched in confusion Willow asked, "You know us?"

Cordelia started, "Yeah. Lucky me..."

She was interrupted by Mike whispering, "How can this be? It's a picture of me, my sister Billie, and you!" he finished by pointing at Willow. "Wait, I have seen you before. In a picture. In the newspaper." Eyes going wide he exclaimed, "You're Willow Rosenberg! Well, a younger you... you own you're own software company. Why are you, sorta, dressed like Lieutenant Marvel?"

"Really? A software company? How?" Willow incredulously asked. "And I'm not Lieutenant Marvel. I'm dressed as Captain Marvel, Jr., except I couldn't do it and got the ghost costume I always get each year."

Cordelia decided it was time to get everyone back to her favorite subject. Namely her and how the world was being totally unfair! She stomped her foot with her arms crossed under her breasts (she had practiced this very look in the mirror) and groused, "Hey! I was the one attacked by Jo-Jo the dog faced boy. Look at MY costume! Do you really think that Partytown's gonna give my deposit back? Not on the likely."

Mike mentally slapped himself before he could start drooling at the sight of the buxom brunettes tantrum. It made her jiggle in all the right places. Instead he simply slipped off his cape, putting it around her shoulders and offered, "Here."

Cordelia gave a sincere "Thanks." finding it hard not to stare into his deep brown eyes. She had to give herself a mental slap as well or she would've started with the drool.

Willow just threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She got their attention as she snapped, "Hello! Ghost girl here! Guys, we need to figure out what's going on. And where's Buffy? I couldn't find her anywhere. That's why I came here to see if she made it home."

Holding up the picture Mike asked, "Buffy? The blond in the photo?" at Willows nod in the affirmative he continued, "She's actually my half-sister Billie Batson. As Captain Marvel she, and I, have the ability to traverse reality to travel to the Spire of Eternity. That's where she went."

"Spire of Eternity? Isn't that where Shazam has his lair with statues of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Mike and Willow slowly faced Cordelia. Shock permeated Willow's very ghostly being, looking at the brunette bombshell in total, complete... well, shock.  
Cordelia asked, "What? Captain Marvel comics have been around, like since for-ever. And wasn't the Big Red Cheese a guy?"

Mike smirked, "Nope." making sure to pop the 'p', "Billie may've been a bit of a tomboy when we were kids, but she is ALL girl now. I still have nightmares of the ONE time she tricked me to help with her shoe shopping!" The tall brown haired hero shuddered in remembered fear of the experience.

"This is weird." Willow muttered stating the obvious. Brow furrowed in concentration Willow tried to figure out what was happening. Just as she was about to throw her hands up in frustration Mike asked Cordelia, "So, you got your costume at... Partytown, was it?"

At Cordelia's mute nod he asked Willow, "And where, pray tell, did you get your costume Willow?"

"Huh? What does that matter?" Willow asked flummoxed.

Mike held up his right hand in supplication, "Bear with me Red 'cause you obviously didn't get it at the same costume shop, right?"

"Oh, right." Willow agreed, then her eyes lit up, "OH! Right! It's the shop we bought the ghost costume and parts to alter the Marvel costumes at!"

"Yes! She can be taught!" Mike shouted while patting Willows head.

"Well, I am the best student at school." Willow pridefully stated. Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

"Ah... Okay." Mike said. Clapping his hands he added, "Allll riighty then! We know Partytown wasn't a store full of Magicked costumes. Willow! What was the name of the store you got your ghost costume from?"

"It was... Evan's? No. Ettins? Wait, I got it! Ethan's! That's the name of the shop!" Willow worked at remembering.

There was a moment of silence, then Mike asked the obvious, "Okay! Where is it?"

"Oh! I can show you where it is!" Willow stated excitedly. She spun, sprinting out the front door before either Mike or Cordelia could move. She leaned back in the door gesturing for them to follow her asking, "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, sure, youbet'cha!" Mike stated, scooping Cordelia in his arms while slipping out the front door.

Flying ahead Mike hears Willow yell out, "Hey, I can't run that fast!"

"You know you're not really running ghost girl? You can fly as well, so keep up!" Mike shouted out over his shoulder.

Willow stopped, considered his words.

"I am dressed like Captain Marvel, Jr." she shrugged and willed herself forward. She faltered for a bit from excitement realizing she was actually flying. She caught up with Mike Marvel, smiled a megawatt smile and flew up into the air performing acrobatics. Mike slowed watching her exuberance whispering, "She's so free..."

Cordelia smacked him saying, "Hey! C'mon, kids in enchanted costumes! Chaos in the streets... well, more than usual. We gotta get this done."

"You're right, sorry." Mike blushed. "Willow! We need to get to the shop!"

"Eep!" She squeaked, then streaked off, Mike in pursuit. Before they knew it the three teens had arrived.

"That's it, that's the shop." Willow pointed out.

Placing Cordelia on her feet he faced the store wary of the waves of Magic roiling off the walls of the shop. Mike took a deep sniff, then breathed out, "Yeah, Chaos Magic with a hint of Darkness. Never a good mix!" Squaring his broad shoulders he ordered, "Ladies, stay here please." and in a blink of an eye he was inside at the epicenter of the spell.

"Ah, it's about time... Ripper?" Mike heard a British voice behind him. "You're not Ripper, who are you?"

All sign of the goofball gone, Mike Marvel flashed in front of the older man. His brown eyes dead, he glared at the Chaos Mage. Practically growling he asked, "How. Do. I. Stop. The. Spell."

One Ethan Raynes, owner and proprietor of Ethans, Chaos Mage, near wet himself feeling the mystical power radiating from the young man. He gulped and stuttered, "The statue, break the statue of Janus and the spell will end."

"Janus?!" Mike sputtered, "Really, you used Janus for a Chaos Spell? Why not Loki? Or Eris for pete's sake?" he asked while walking over to the bust of Janus. Placing his hand on the idol Mike Marvel, brother to Captain Marvel ended his diatribe by uttering one word.

"SHAZAM!"


End file.
